


Scribbling

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: "You okay, pumpkin?"Angus jumped a bit, slamming his detective notebook closed on the wooden desk he was working at and looking up to the source of the voice.---Angus is very smart and very responsible, but he's also a kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> this is my first fic for taz
> 
> i kind of binged everything from the beginning to the current arc in like... two or three weeks (i had been listening to mbmbam for maybe 3 months before that)
> 
> please comment and tell me what you think, and talk to me about the show!

"You okay, pumpkin?"

Angus jumped a bit, slamming his detective notebook closed on the wooden desk he was working at and looking up to the source of the voice. Taako the Wizard was standing over him with a curious expression on his face, hair pulled up in a big curly bun on top of his head instead of in the braid he usually wore when he was going on a mission. "Hello, sir!" Agnes said, quietly and nervously. "Did you need something? From me?"

The library was usually populated by Seekers, all working quietly on whatever leads they were individually following; very rarely did a Reclaimer show up and _very_ rarely was it one of the Tres Horny Boys. Angus wasn't upset to see Taako--the opposite, actually--he just wasn't expecting it. 

Taako blinked darkly painted eyes at him. "No, I didn't. What were you doing?"

The wizard called himself an idiot, and claimed he was 'living in his truth', but Angus saw the way his sharp eyes studied the area in front of Angus and took in as much as possible. "Nothing, um." Angus tried not to bring attention to his notebook by shoving the Book of Interception in his bag but Taako took that opportunity to pluck the notebook off the desk and flip through it. "Oh, please, sir, I don't think--"

It didn't take long for Taako to find exactly what Angus _didn't_ want him to find. It was the last page he wrote on; near the end of the book, he had drawn himself and Taako as two stick figures holding hands and smiling. Angus had his big glasses and beginner's wand, and Taako was wearing his pointed hat and robe. The real Taako stared at the picture for a few moments, and then turned the book slightly to get a better angle.

Taako put the book back down on the table, open to the picture, and sat down next to Angus in a wooden chair. "My hair is longer than that, motek," was all he said, but it was in a much softer voice than Angus was expecting. Angus hesitated, and then picked up his pen, drawing a few more dark swirls over Taako's shoulder in a crude interpretation of a braid. The wizard leaned his head into his hand, eyes on the page, and then turned his gaze back to Angus. "Can I have this?"

"Why?" Angus asked, much too loudly, almost without his brain's permission. He felt his ears go hot and red with embarrassment and hid his mouth behind his hands. "I-I mean, if you want it, I suppose?"

Taako drew a careful line with his finger down the edge of the page and when he lifted it the page came away clean. He tucked it into the inner pocket of his robe with the same care, looked down for a moment, and then looked at Angus. "See you for our lesson today, Ango." He stood and ruffled Angus' hair lightly, but instead of patting his shoulder and walking away as usual, Taako brushed Angus' bangs away from his forehead and planted a very sweet kiss there. Then he waved and turned a corner.

Angus was very glad Taako didn't see the page where he drew all three of the Tres Horny Boys and Merle was holding Taako's hand. He would probably have had a conniption.


End file.
